Generally, a machine such as a vehicle, construction equipment, a mining machine, and the like is equipped with a transmission. The transmission may allow the machine to work at several different speeds so that the machine can perform various tasks effectively. Typically, the transmission includes a series of gears which are arranged to generate a certain range of speed.
Japanese Publication 2012-154393 (JP'393) to Shibamura discloses a transmission having four planetary gears with rotating and fixed clutches. The transmission in the JP'393 generates eight forward gear ratios. However, the gear arrangement in the transmission of JP'393 is not robust enough to provide larger overall gear ratios including multiple reverse gear ratios while maintaining a stable performance. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a planetary multi-speed transmission system to meet the performance criterion for use in industrial applications.